zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Horse
Horses are a recurring race in the ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. They are often ridden and utilized in other ways by other races. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Horses are found predominantly at Lon Lon Ranch. Most of the horses are dun to chestnut in color with black masks and legs. When Link goes there as a child he can see the filly Epona and learn "Epona's Song" from Malon. When he is an adult he can pay Ingo to ride either Epona or an unnamed horse. Any horse besides Epona will not be capable of defeating Ingo. Link must play Epona's Song to coax Epona into letting him ride her. Ingo will offer to race Link when he rides Epona a second time. Should Link beat him twice, Ingo will grudgingly let Link keep Epona, but will lock the gates of Lon Lon Ranch to prevent Link and Epona from leaving. Link must then ride Epona and leap over the outer barriers of the ranch to keep her. Afterwards, Ingo will apologise and Malon will let Link ride Epona in an obstacle course. There is also a horse presumably owned by a Gerudo at the Horseback Archery Range. Ganondorf is seen riding a black horse while chasing after Princess Zelda and Impa, who are seen riding a white one. Phantom Ganon is additionally seen riding a steed in the Forest Temple. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Epona again serves as Link's faithful mount, though she is a young filly as opposed to the adult horse seen in other games. The Gorman Brothers, owners of a horse training center, are also seen riding two grey speckled horses, at one point while wearing Garo's Masks. They also run a horse racing minigame featuring obstacles such as mud, fences and trees. Link can race the Gorman Brothers on Epona, and will win a Garo's Mask of his own if he can beat them. Cremia owns a horse she that uses to pull her carriage carrying Milk into Clock Town. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Link appears riding an unnamed horse that looks similar to Epona in the opening sequence of both games. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Link can ride Epona in the Near the Fields stage by throwing a Carrot on the ground. Also, the Bucking Bronco mini-game found in Tingle's Tower is a multiplayer horse race. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Malon uses Epona to pull a cart carrying Lon Lon Milk into town. If Link talks to her while in Minish form, she will plead Link to buy Lon Lon Milk so that she has less to haul back. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Epona is once again Link's horse. In this game, another name can be selected for Epona, even though Epona remains the default name. She is seen hauling wood in the opening scenes. She appears to be of heavier stock then horses seen in earlier games. Another horse is seen pulling the cart containing the ill Prince Ralis, Ilia, and Telma on the way to Kakariko Village. Horse riding in Twilight Princess features several new mechanics, including the ability to attack with a sword whilst mounted. Epona can also damage enemies by rearing back and stomping on unfortunate enemies. Ganondorf's steed also returns in Twilight Princess towards the end of the game, and is used by Ganondorf to battle Link. During the battle, Ganondorf summons Phantom Riders to aid him. Non-canonical appearances Valiant Comics Many horses appear in the comics, including Princess Zelda's horse, Storm. Link's Crossbow Training One stage involves shooting targets while riding Epona. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess